


A New Crush

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: College, Crush, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, finals week. Right? Ugh.  Mark chugged two cups of coffee in the span of an hour because, well, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago. Enjoy!! (Note* based off of real life Star! It’s actually how I met one of my best friends! Also don’t just start screaming at people. Not a good idea. )

So, finals week. Right? Ugh.  Mark chugged two cups of coffee in the span of an hour because, well, fuck.  

After trying to drink out of his empty cup and staring at it in betrayal for a few moments – _how dare it be empty_ \- he got up to retrieve more. He stepped in line to get a third drink from the overworked barista at the campus coffee shop and he just wanted to spend a few more hours doing nothing but burying himself so far in notes that he bled ink and stressed tears.  

Finally, after the guy in front of him took forever to fucking order a simple black coffee, he moved up to the counter and placed the same order I had already placed twice, causing the barista to look at him sympathetically.  As he was digging money out of his pocket, an Irish accented voice spoke up from behind him. 

“Are you alright?  You look a little stressed.” 

Mark spun around to look questioningly at the shorter guy standing behind him.  He looked harmless enough, but he was interrupting his study flow and Mark did not have time for cute assholes.

“Fine.” The tone was final and unquestioning.  It was not the day for good moods.  

He turned back around and ignored the slight offence he saw in blue eyes and paid for his coffee.  He was going to go broke before the week was over, he really needed to get a better habit.  

He also didn’t want to burst into tears of stress.  So coffee.  

The Irish guy ordered and paid before standing next to him and opening his mouth every few seconds like he had a question that he didn’t know how to ask.  

Eventually, Mark gave into curiosity, “Do I know you from somewhere?” 

The guy looked over and smiled. “Yeah, I was the guy you bumped into this morning.” 

_‘Bumped into’_ was a bit of an understatement.  Mark could remember it being more, _‘I trampled all over you in my rush to get to coffee and holy shit are you okay?’_

He felt his cheeks glow in embarrassment, “Holy shit I am so sorry.”

The guy waved him off, “Nah, nah, man.  It’s cool.” 

Silence consumed them for a moment before the man spoke again “I do have a question for you.” 

Mark tilted his head and made a “hm” sound to indicate that he was listening. 

“Wh-Why did you start screaming at me?” 

Mark looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. “What?” 

“Screaming.  You just started screaming.  No words, no hand gestures, nothing.  You just clutched your notes to your chest and screamed like a banshee at me.  It was honestly really frightening.” 

Mark pressed his palm to his face in embarrassment.  Yeah, he could remember that.  Great. The first hot guy to notice him only did so because he made an idiot of himself.  He hoped none of his friends had seen that. 

He removed his hand to apologize just in time to hear the barista call his name and the name of the man beside him. 

After picking up his coffee and moving aside, Mark spoke again. “I’m sorry for screaming at you, it’s finals week.  What is sleep?  Am I human? I want tacos.” 

Who the barista had called ‘Jack’ burst into charming laughter and patted Mark on the shoulder before giving him a grin.  “You need some help studying? I promise to help and not distract you at all.” 

Mark, seeing the mischievous glint in Jack’s eye, highly doubted that the man could help him stay focused, but he found himself agreeing anyway. 

He could use a break. He’d been doing the same routine for days and the next day’s exam was easy anyway.  

Mark led the way to his little corner of the coffee shop and sat down across from his new crush.  


End file.
